


Magic 8

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Magic 8 Ball, March prompts, Nostalgia, Young Tracy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: Yes – definitely. Maybe predicting the future was easier said than done.
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 9





	Magic 8

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt and that's all I'm saying - and it's appropriate that it's the 8th!

**8: Magic 8**

Full prompt: ' _You can't base all your decisions off a magic 8 ball.'_

Summary: _Yes – definitely._ Maybe predicting the future was easier said than done.

Words: 842

Spoilers: References to _'Buried Treasure'_ [S3E22] and _'The Long Reach'_ [s3e25&26].

* * *

When Gordon was younger, he'd asked his brothers for a surprise for his 6th birthday. Many ideas had been thrown around, but in the end Scott, John and Virgil had gone with something which was a new craze. The blonde was bound to like that sort of thing.

And he had liked it.

Maybe a little too much.

The Magic 8 ball became something of a long-term fixture, to the point that their Mother would tell Gordon to stop listening to the thing, and their Father would have to physically remove it from the dinner table.

"Dad, don't!"

"I don't care what you say Gordon, but we don't have toys at the table."

Scott, John and Virgil tried to make themselves as small as possible. Alan was finding the whole situation very interesting, young as he was.

"It's not a toy."

"Yes it is, Gordon."

"But it's not, Mum! I need to it to answer things."

"What could you possibly need it to answer for you whilst we're sat at the table?" Their Mother asked. "We're having a family discussion, there is nothing which would require that things help."

"Yes there is." The blonde insisted, "Go on. Let's do dinner and I'll prove you all wrong."

There had been a lot of head shaking before conversation had resumed somewhat normally.

"Scott, have you revised for that test tomorrow?"

And that was what Gordon had been waiting for. A question, not a statement.

"Oh oh! Let me." He jumped up, grabbing the ball from where Dad had sat it on the side. "Has Scott revised for his test tomorrow?"

"Gordon!"

"Really?"

_My sources say no._

"The Magic 8 ball has spoken!"

"Scott?"

"I revised a little."

"A little?"

"It's not a big test. I'll be fine."

"How will Scott do on his test tomorrow?"

"Gordon!"

"Just wait for it!"

_Outlook not so good._

"I am not listening to a stupid toy!"

"It predicts the _future!"_

"Technically Gordon that isn't possible."

"Don't be so… Don't ruin my dreams, John!"

"Claiming a toy predicts the future is not a dream, Gordon."

"It is not a toy!"

That was the first day that Scott, John and Virgil _really_ regretted buying Gordon that present.

* * *

That was only the first of many incidents. Gordon loved being able to have some kind of power. Even when he was alone, he used it for _everything_. Well, nearly everything, but the Magic 8 ball constantly answered his questions (and yes, allowed him to rile up his brothers – who had vowed to never buy him a birthday present again).

"Will Virgil fall victim to my next prank?"

_It is decidedly so._

"Will John be top of his class again this year?"

_Without a doubt._

"Will Scott be in trouble before the end of the week?"

_Signs point to yes._

"Will I ever go to the Olympics?"

_It is certain._

"Will Mum get be a chocolate cake from that bakery in France for my 16th?"

_Cannot predict now._

"Will Dad finish that secret project he's working on?"

_You may rely on it._

* * *

Gordon relied on the Magic 8 ball for nearly everything.

 _'You can't base all your decisions off a Magic 8 ball!'_ His brothers told him with frustration when he insisted it told him what to do with his life.

* * *

Yes, Gordon relied on the Magic 8 ball for nearly everything, until he lost it when he was nine. After some incidents predicting the future wasn't cool anymore. The Magic 8 ball was no longer important as anything more than a little children's toy.

It vanished somewhere during the move to the island, and honestly the elder brothers weren't sure they missed it all that much. Alan, couldn't really remember it too well, yet he was incredibly intrigued by the sound of it. Gordon had shrugged it off since he couldn't find the toy.

It didn't mean the elder blonde didn't begin to miss it over the years.

* * *

But International Rescue became an organisation that the world needed, _desperately,_ and Dad disappeared, and things changed. They changed. They didn't have time to act like kids anymore or think about childish toys. Even Alan had forgotten that he'd been excited to see the thing.

Until… Having found his love rekindled strongly, Gordon came home and searched through his belongings, many of them he hadn't unpacked when they moved to the Island, certainly not the stuff which he had then deemed childish. He was gone for entire afternoon, and the sun was setting when he final found himself met with victory.

And he intended to show off.

Running into the lounge with the black ball held in the air and seeing the change in his brother's expression was more than enough of a prize.

"Look what I found!"

The collective sigh that went around the room was heavy and hollow.

Heavens save them if this started the craze all over again.

* * *

"Will we rescue Dad?"

_Yes – definitely._

* * *

"I told you it could predict the future."

"It's a toy, Gordon. A _children's_ toy."

"I like it."

"Hands off, Alan, it's mine."

* * *

Gordon never lost the Magic 8 ball again. It was after all impossible to lose something that lived in Thunderbird Four, and always succeeded in predicting his future.


End file.
